the sharks daughter , the foxes sister
by I laugh at nothing
Summary: naruto and youko is adopted by kisame . raised as swords men and women . they live and lrean through their adventures and friendship. kyuubii is free from his imprisonment sorta , and is too apart of the family. even the greatest thing come in odd packages. discontinued
1. enter youko

"_**Wahhhhhhhhhhhh**_" wailed a small infant. Her large indigo eyes were closed with tears leaking out. A tuff of Black hair was seen. The babe's father lay dead and its mother lay dying. A half shark half man walked by the gory seen. He sighed noticing the mother.

"Sir please take my daughter .please" she begged. He sighed again.

'A child and an apprentice, or solitude.' He thought boredly.

"Fine lady ill take the girl" the lady handed him the basket and a sac.

"My clan and my husband's clan scrolls sir "she answered with a cough. The lights in her eyes dying out.

"So brat what's going to be your name?" he asked the child.

The little girl cooed up at him sweetly. She was tiny, obviously a new born, three days old to boot.

"How about sakana?" he asked. The little girl frowned. As if saying I 'm not a fish.

"How about youko?" he asked annoyed. The child giggled cutely. He bit back an aw sound.

"Okay your names Youko hoshigki" he smirked. 'Ocean child interesting'

" well life's going to be interesting with you ,kid." He muttered. Youko giggled again.


	2. enter naruto

"Tou-san come on kohona is only a mile away." A 5 year old Youko hoshigki whined. Her black hair in two pig tails and dressed in a kimono that had snow flake designs, and a red and blue obi. A crème colored stuffed rabbit like teddy bear was in her right hand.

"Oye chibi slow down. I'm too old for this" groaned Kisame.

"but daddy your only 21" yelled youko "so hurry up" or we'll never reach it before sundown"

"Brat never slows down, next thing I'll known there going to be a guy with a ring and a few kids on the way" mumbled Kisame. Henging into a man with black hair and grey eyes

"I heard that" shouted youko. The gates appeared, and a few happy giggles were heard. He caught to youko as she chattered away with a few chunin guards. A red eyed woman and a woman with purple hair.

"Youko- chan don't run off "he scolded. She giggled as the two ladies cooed over her again.

"Hi daddy "she squealed. Causing the woman to coo some more. "We gotta go chibi"

"Okay daddy. Bye pretty ladies" she shouted. Kurenai and anko blushed and squealed again turning into mush. **Author's note-my younger cousins always do this and it's adorable.**

Thump. A small blonde kid fell to the ground after hitting Kisame.

"S-sorry s-sir pwease don't hit me." He whimpered

"Daddy apologize. "Scolded youko. Before she turned to naruto .

"What's your name kid? I'm youko "she spoke.

"N-naruto "he whimpered.

"Kwaiii "

"Sorry" apologized Kisame.

"Wanna go play at the park?" she asked. Tripping over her feet in excitement. Naruto giggled.

"Y-yeah "he shouted.

"Tag your it" she shouted.

_**A week later **_

"Dad, naruto the festival is going to start" she said annoyed. Racing towards the sakura festival.

"Hey naruto I need to talk to you" spoke Kisame.

"Yes sir"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the family. I mean if you want. Youko loves you like a brother and I going to need a son to keep the boys away from youko as well." He spoke.

"Yeah" shouted naruto. He had seen what Kisame really looked like. Hearing youko's giggles and footsteps.

"Come on nii-chan "she shouted. Dragging him to a booth, where you could win trinkets. The won and received prizes. Mostly youko got gifts from boys her age that started to crush on her.

_**A week later **_

"Naruto, dad you ready to go." Youko asked. Sealing away the rest of her things and putting them away into her new black pack. Youko was dressed in some khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

Naruto entered the room. His black pack was on his back already. Wearing a pair of black shionbi pants and an orange shirt with a black vest.

"Youko-chan I am ready to go but dad is taking forever. "He spoke.

"I'm ready you brats" shouted Kisame. They left kohona quickly. Laughter was heard thru the forest .


	3. Chapter 3

Youko sighed as she stalked thru the compound. The other akastucki, the men of course flinched away. An angry youko was a scary murderous youko. Kakuzu sighed and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Youko was now thirteen years old and held the attention of most men. Her black hair, just reached above the small of her back, matched the softness of downy raven feathers. She mastered her kekeki gentai. The element control was infamous, but she had lost control of fire and brunt her right palm, her upper forearm and her left forefinger. She glared angrily at a figment of air.

"What's the matter youko" asked Kakuzu. He was the brave one. She glared at him before sighing.

"I was in town today, you know to relax and get away for a few hours. Well this boy, who was hot by the way, was checking me out... So I went and flirted with him abet. And these things, fan girls came up, well the bravest and dumbest called me an ugly bitch and a nasty wench" she wailed. Naruto frowned slightly as did everyone else. Itachi watched interest knowing her witty retorts would come. "And I told them that even horniest man would not touch them at all preferring their male comrades to them and they said something mean and cruel and untrue and the boy believed them" she sobbed. Naruto growled and went towards the entrance to slaughter a village. Kisame stopped him as youko ran off towards her room, crying. Itachi frowned and opened his mouth.

"They said something worse than that as well I believe." He murmured.

"Youko may appear confident but she has no confidence in her appearance" spoke konan. Pein looked at them and sighed.

"WHAT!! She is a piece of art, a beauty with an intelligent yet deadly mind" shouted a pissed diedara. Sasori scowled. Hidan came out of his room, looking confused.

"What" he started to ask.

"Nothing hidan... Youko is upset about something." Answered an annoyed pein. Kakuzu started to think about something and since I don't want to be in his head we'll guess.

"konan you decide" muttered pein.

" well we can go shopping or go to the spa for a day or even do some girl stuff" monotoned konan. pien nodded.

" you leave tommorow for a week" answered pein.


End file.
